WereGarurumon
Omnimon * (w/ MetalGreymon (Vaccine)) * (w/ WarGreymon) CresGarurumonDigimon Masters |java=Mayumi Yamaguchi |javan=(Adventure/02/tri./Next Order) |enva=Kirk Thornton |envan=(Adventure/02/tri.) |partner=Yamato "Matt" Ishida Habanero Muscle Gym 101 |jacards= , , , , , , , , , |encards= , , , , |n1=(En:) WarGarurumon (Blue)Digimon World Dawn and Dusk |n2=(En:) WereGreymon |n3=(Sr:) БорбениГарурумон n dub BorbeniGarurumon, lit. "BattleGarurumon" |n4=(Sr:) РатниГарурумон RatniGarurumon, lit. "WarGarurumon" |n5=(Ja:) WahGarurumon''Digimon Adventure Tri Memorial Book |n6=('Zh:) 狼人加鲁鲁兽''Digimon Encounters'' |s1=ShadowWereGarurumon |s2=WereGarurumon X |g1=Garurumon-species }} '''WereGarurumon is an Animal Digimon. It digivolved from Garurumon and became able to walk on two legs. It lost its speed due to becoming bipedal, but became a Commando Type Digimon with stronger offensive and defensive power, as well as developing a tactical nature. Its kicking techniques, which it unleashes using the leg strength it inherited from Garurumon, are quite strong, so its jumping ability contends for first or second place among other Digimon. Also, it is rich with loyalty, and has a reliable nature, faithfully executing its mission if its master gives it an order. Attacks *'Wolf Claw'This attack retains its original name of "Kaiser Nail" in Digimon World Data Squad, and Digimon Battle. (Kaiser Nail): Cuts the opponent to pieces with the sharp claws on both of its hands. *'Garuru Kick': Strikes with a powerful kick. *'Blow Hard' (Baldy Blow) * : Kicks the enemy while doing a backflip. *'Fox Fire'This attack is named "Howling Blaster" in Digimon World Championship.: Breathes out an intense blue flame. Design WereGarurumon is a bipedal version of Garurumon, taking cues from the , which is a wolf-human hybrid. It wears ripped blue jeans with a spiked knee-pad on the right leg and a normal one on the left, a bracer attached to an arm sleeve on its left arm, , and a around its neck. Its Bandai art depicts it with a tail while it has no tail in its Toei art. Etymologies ;WereGarurumon (ワーガルルモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. Some media differentiate it from its black variation by labeling this one .Digimon World DS *'En:' . *'Ja:' , the onomatopoeia for a wolf's growl. Fiction Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer WereGarurumon is a Variable which deals damage to one enemy. Digimon Adventure (PSP game) Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers WereGarurumon digivolves from Garurumon in lines 9, 15, and 24, and to MetalGarurumon in line 15. Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers Digimon Adventure tri. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The WereGarurumon card, titled "Kaiser Nail", is a Rank 4 card which teaches a Digimon the Kaiser Nail technique. Kaiser Nail deals Vaccine-type damage to one enemy. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon World Data Squad WereGarurumon is a digivolution in 's galaxy once the following requirements have been met: *Unlocked Garurumon. *1000 HP. *Opened 20 treasure chests. *Defeated 15 Nature Spirits Digimon. *Defeated 15 Metal Empire Digimon. *Attacked 50 times. WereGarurumon is also a requirement for Mercurimon and MetalGarurumon. Digital Monster D-Project WereGarurumon is one of the Snowfield Ultimates. Post-game, the Tsunomon in Area 9 will digivolve into WereGarurumon, aided by Cerberumon and Garurumon to fight you. Digimon World WereGarurumon is not present in the released version of Digimon World, but the game contains scrapped code for the "Moon Mirror" item which digivolves a partner Digimon to WereGarurumon. However, because WereGarurumon's 3D model data is not present, this causes the resulting Digimon to be invisible and unplayable, and may crash the game. Digimon World 2 WereGarurumon digivolves from Garurumon and Gururumon and can digivolve to SkullMammothmon or MetalGarurumon, depending on its DP. Digimon Digital Card Battle The WereGarurumon card is #039 and is an Ultimate level Ice-type card with 1820 HP, needing 30 DP to digivolve into, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Wolf Claw": inflicts 670 damage. * "Blow Hard": inflicts 500 damage. * "Moonsault Kick": inflicts 0 damage, and counters attack. Its support effect is "Add number of DP Cards in DP Slot X100 to own HP." Digimon World Re:Digitize WereGarurumon digivolves from Gaogamon, Garurumon, and Leomon, and can digivolve to MetalGarurumon, MirageGaogamon, and ZeedGarurumon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode WereGarumon digivolves from Gaogamon and Garurumon and can digivolve to MetalGarurumon, MirageGaogamon, and ZeedGarurumon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order A WereGarurumon in Bony Drive asks the to get it SkullGreymon's Skull Ring, as it likes really flashy items. After the Hero gets it from SkulGreymon and gives it to WereGarurumon, WereGarurumon joins the City. WereGarurumon joins the advanced item shop, and sells Ultimate level digivolution crystals. WereGarurumon is a Hand-To-Hand Vaccine type, Ultimate level Digimon. It digivolves from Garurumon, Kyubimon, and Gaogamon, and can digivolve into MetalGarurumon, Jijimon, MagnaGarurumon, and Leopardmon. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon. Digimon World DS WereGarurumon (Blue) digivolves from Garurumon, and can digivolve to MetalGarurumon or Darkdramon depending on its stats. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk WarGarurumon (Blue) is #214, and is an Ultimate-level, Speed-class, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth element and weakness to the Fire element. Its basic stats are 217 HP, 238 MP, 127 Attack, 102 Defense, 103 Spirit, 115 Speed, and 55 Aptitude. It possesses the Speed 4, MotherEarth4, and Quick 3 traits. WarGarurumon (Blue) digivolves from Garurumon and can digivolve to MetalGarurumon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to WarGarurumon (Blue), your Digimon must be at least level 35, with 4500 Beast experience and 170 speed. WarGarurumon (Blue) can DNA digivolve to Vikemon with Whamon. WarGarurumon (Blue) can be hatched from the Nature Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution WereGarurumon is #138, and is an Ultimate-level, Balance-class, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth element and a weakness to the Water element. It possesses the Sleep Guard, High Speed Evasion, and Challenger traits, and has the special skill Rock Split. It dwells in the Palace Laboratory. When defeated, it can drop the Spirit of Light. WereGarurumon digivolves from Garurumon and can digivolve into MetalGarurumon or AncientGarurumon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into WereGarurumon, your Digimon must be at least level 27 with 120 attack, 140 speed, and 70% friendship. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red WereGarurumon DigiFuses from Garurumon and Leomon, and can DigiFuse to MetalGarurumon with Garurumon and Gabumon, to Merukimon with Prairiemon and Ogremon, and to AncientGarurumon with Mammothmon, Vajramon, and Chirinmon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth WereGarurumon is a Earth Vaccine Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from Ogremon, Gaogamon, and Garurumon, and can digivolve to MirageGaogamon, MetalGarurumon, and MetalGarurumon (Black). Its special attack is Wolf Claw and its support skill is Feral Pulse which increases Speed by 15%. In Complete Edition, WereGarurumon can also digivolve from Lobomon and Strikedramon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory WereGarurumon is #215 and is a Earth Vaccine Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from Ogremon, Gaogamon, Garurumon, Lobomon, and Strikedramon, and can digivolve to MirageGaogamon, MetalGarurumon, and MetalGarurumon (Black). Its special attack is Wolf Claw and its support skill is Feral Pulse which increases Speed by 15%. Digimon Battle WereGarurumon digivolves from Garurumon and can digivolve to MetalGarurumon. It also has a card digivolution in which it can digivolve to Omnimon instead. Digimon Masters WereGarurumon digivolves from Garurumon and can digivolve to one of MetalGarurumon or CresGarurumon. Digimon Heroes! WereGarurumon digivolves from Garurumon and can digivolve to MetalGarurumon. Another version of WereGarurumon digivolves from a Garurumon that digivolved from itself, then to WereGarurumon, and then into AncientGarurumon. Digimon Soul Chaser WereGarurumon digivolves from Garurumon and can digivolve to MetalGarurumon. Digimon World Championship WereGarurumon digivolves from Gaogamon, Garurumon, and Gatomon, and digivolves into MetalGarurumon with 40 Data AP and 20 Battles, or digivolves into ZeedGarurumon with 16 Battles 50% wins and 2 egg-reverts. Digimon Links WereGarurumon digivolves from Ogremon, Gaogamon, and Garurumon, and can digivolve to MirageGaogamon, MetalGarurumon, MetalGarurumon (Black), AncientGarurumon, and CresGarurumon. Digimon ReArise WereGarurumon digivolves from Garurumon and can digivolve to MetalGarurumon or nothing. Notes and references